Rough Love
by The Resident Vampyr
Summary: Spike pondered on sacrificing evil for love. A post-'Tough Love' episode B/S fic.


A Buffy & Spike fiction | ROUGH LOVE

Title: **Rough Love**  
Synopsis: Spike pondered on sacrificing evil for love. A post-'Tough Love' episode B/S fic.  
Note: I'm supposed to include the love poem 'Dearest..." in its entirety but changed my mind, maybe later ;) I have no idea what to write next as post-epi fic, so just bear with me. I don't read spoilers nor early bird reviews, so all my post-episode fictions are pure speculations (actually, I have no spec at this time :D).  
Rating: G  
Date Written: Tuesday, 01 May, 2001 : 11:26 PM  
Author:  [][1]The Resident Web Vampyr © 2001.  
Credits: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a property by Joss Whedon and the powers that be. Click [][2]here for more.   
Characters in play: Buffy Willow Dawn Tara Giles Spike   
**  
  
  
part one.****  
**  
Spike laid awake on his concrete slab recuperating from his injuries. He still had a few bones left to mend in addition to a badly beaten face. He agreed to look after Dawn even though he hadn't fully recovered yet. He felt he had to do it. Not because Dawn was Buffy's sister, but because it was his duty, as a friend and hopefully, as someone special.   
  
  
Maybe he had changed. Maybe all this giving up the whole evil thing for the one he loved was finally taking shape. Who knew what else he would do for Buffy? Give up his life? He'd do it in a heartbeat. It wasn't a question of if, but a question of when.   
  
Spike got up and opened the coffin he had been laying on. The box containing all his Buffy possessions was inside. He took one of her sketches and looked at it lovingly.   
  
Perhaps I could write her some poetry? I bet she would love to read one. He smiled. But no! I don't even know if she likes poems. Perhaps she doesn't, Spike shook his head. Perhaps she might think that I'm still obsessing over her. But I'm not. What I'm feeling for her... is real.   
  
Dearest...  
  
Spike drew his love poems in his mind and yet, everything felt vague. He knew that mere love poems were not enough for Buffy, at least that's what he thought. He had to show her that he was ready to sacrifice everything. He said it to her that he would "...for the right person. The person I love..."   
  
Getting rid of his collection was a good start. It was a bad idea anyway. It wasn't real. He didn't have to pretend anymore because he'd proven once that he could do something real. Real for him and real for Buffy.   
  
Spike took the box and proceeded to walk to the crypt's underground cave. These have to go, he said to himself. He limped at every step going down as he clutched the box. It was the same cave where he hid most of his stuff. The same cave where he chained Buffy months ago, and the same cave where he, Buffy, and Dawn shared a few hours yesterday.   
  
Spike gathered his Buffy collection, including all the pictures, the clothes, and the dummy. He lit a fire and let everything be consumed.   
  
"This will be a new beginning for us, Buffy. No more obsessions, no more stupid shrines, no more robots. Evil doesn't live with me anymore. I swear it upon my life."   
  
  
  
  
**part two.****  
**  
Giles had been worried about Buffy and Dawn. Dawn seemed to be having trouble at school. So serious that the school's principal notified the proper authorities about Dawn's case and was considering taking her away from her only family--Buffy. Giles felt for Buffy, for she considered him not only their friend but their guardian. But what could he do? It was a fact that he acted more of a paternal figure to them most of the time, emotionally they could count on him, but legally?   
  
They've weathered so much in so little time, yet it seemed scores of problems were still headed their way. Yesterday, Tara became a victim of Glory's ire. It was an awful thing, having her brains sucked out and not remembering anything, anymore. It didn't have to end that way, but it did. No one felt more guilty than Willow, but nobody could blame her. Especially Dawn, who believed it was her own fault.   
  
Giles let out a sigh of frustration. He understood how Willow and Dawn might have felt. If only they could do something. If only they knew how to stop these terrible things from happening. If only they knew how to stop Glory. What was next for them remained unseen.   
  
Giles decided to call Willow and ask if everything was okay with Tara. He knew Buffy was with them but he had the overwhelming desire to make sure. Maybe it was just a hunch or maybe it was pure instinct, but he knew he had to call. Giles waited for someone to answer the phone. It rang once, twice, thrice. No answer.   
  
"This isn't right. Something is going on..." Giles came to a conclusion.   
  
  
  
  
**part three.**  
  
Buffy, Willow, Tara, and Dawn shrieked in terror. In front of them was Glory; her eyes glittered wickedly. Finally, the Key.   
  
  
***  


Also by The Resident Web Vampyr e_X_posed (a LoneGunmen series), Against One, Stronger than Desire, Sweetness Follows, Glorious, No More, An Ode to Spike and Buffy, Checkpoint, Blood Lies, Crushed/I was made to crush you, I was made to love you too, The Bloody/Misere Mani, Forevermore/The Gnosis, Divine Intervention/Pure&Precious, Rough Love. Visit [][3]www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net for more.

   [1]: mailto:vampireloveslayer@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/vampireloveslayer/sb_credits.html
   [3]: www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net



End file.
